


A Rose unlike any Other

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Suspence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Saeran had nothing to lose, not when she was beside him. He only wished he could show her how happy she made him.





	A Rose unlike any Other

_She's singing again_ , he sighs. His fingers hover over the ivory keys, it's black and white color frame staring right back at him. (Why does she sing?) He rubs his temples, trying to run the aches away to no avail. Finally, the song dies out and Saeran knows he's saved.

  
  
Until he hears the beginning of a soft voice pick up from where it began.

  
  
Saeran isn't sure if he should speak; he fears of disrupting the songbird. Its gentle voice ringing in his ears like the daylight sun. So, he humors her, closes his eyes and effortlessly plays the first note that comes within reach, drumming out the sweet melody that makes him smile. He's sure he spots her smile, glancing his way almost as if he doesn't know, but he plays the part of a musician, careful as to not let her know.

  
  
After all, Saeran is always a few steps further.

  
  
"You have a lovely voice," Saeran says, flashing her a warm smile.  

  
  
"You think so? I don't think it's that special you know." She chuckles softly, cheeks painted with a faint blush.

  
  
"Regardless, I have never heard such a beautiful voice than yours."

  
  
"Really now, you're just exaggerating. There are many talented people capable of singing better."

  
  
Saeran watches as she twirls a lock of her hair behind her fingers, a shy demeanor seemingly forming in her body language. For him, he dismisses it off as nothing more than embarrassment. What more could she be hiding when they were the only two in the darkroom?

  
  
He frowns at the impeccable thought which begins to tear at his insides. "Oh, I beg to differ." Saeran lifts himself from the grand piano and stalks his way toward her from the balcony top, smirking when he finally arrives, surprising her. He takes a hold of her hand, her warm, warm hands, that are utterly delicate compared to his large fingers whereas hers are slender. "You…" Saeran says in a hushed tone, "are possibly the best thing that has to happen to my life. And for that, I will, no," He corrects himself fast. "I won't let you think so lowly of yourself."

  
  
"Saeran…"

  
  
Without a second thought, Saeran closes the distance between them, pressing his lips against her own gently, timidly almost. He recalls the day she had kissed him, rendering him silent even as their lips were locked for the longest time. Saeran plays the scene repeatedly, bringing along the shreds of happiness that comes with love. He cups her cheek carefully, turning her so he can easily get access to her lips. Even as she struggles to keep up with him, he gingerly laughs at the thought of her small attempts to return his rash kisses.

  
"Do you still doubt what I say?" He whispers softly enough so she can hear him. Making sure to hold her close enough so that they could hear each other's heartbeat.

  
  
She shakes her head slowly, warming his body just from the faint touch of her fingers trailing along his arm. Saeran runs his thumb across her parted lips, his eyes fixated on her flushed expression that bites into his soul, illustrating their conjoined bodies pressed up against the other. They fit each other like a perfect canvas; he paints the color of red, and she paints his world.

  
  
Saeran runs his fingers through her hair, toying with the soft strands which cling to his thumb and falls to the palm of his hand. "Hmmm…" she murmurs, laying her head on his shoulder. He listens to the sound of her breathing, counting the times her heart would race uncontrollably and out of nowhere.

  
  
It's all too much for him.

  
  
He intertwines their fingers together, loosely tying her up. Her hand stays in his, for the longest time as she rests her hand on his chest, pushing him back slightly.

  
  
Saeran perceives pain. In the midst, he sees a tender look flash before her eyes right before she leans into him, returning his earlier kiss with new found passion. He falters for a minute, trying to catch his balance as she chuckles faintly. "I believe you." Her fingers touch his face in a delicate motion, and instantly Saeran's heart stops. She's looking at him with a loving gaze that's beyond reason. Beyond anything, he's ever experienced.  She's his closet confident, that doesn't make him alone. That's one of the things she's different from him.

  
  
A never-ending tale that they never saw coming.

  
  
Saeran enjoys her company as much as she loves him.

  
  
"Careful, now." He warns her. "You don't want to wind up hurt, do you?" Saeran teases.

  
  
"And what if I do?" she responds with the biggest grin plastered on her face.

  
  
"Then I'd say you're a fool for being with me." Saeran lets her laugh at his words. It falls on his lap. And with a tilt of his head, and takes her to the dance floor. "I think you're the bigger fool for saying yes to this."

  
  
"To what?"

  
  
Their feet hit the floor dimly, his feet scraping the tile of the floor. "Dance with me." He says, happily. They twirl on the dance floor, soft steps between them as she follows his every step with precise measures, feet hitting the floor with each breath she takes. Saeran wants to cherish her dearly, yet he's afraid if he's not careful, she will break. Seeing as how

she is now, Saeran comes to a mutual understanding. He leads her to the center of the room and effortlessly spins her around, letting her take the lead.

She laughs ever so gently which brings a smile to his face. 

  
Times passes by in a blur for him and yet, time and time again she surprises him in the most unsuspecting ways he doesn't see coming. But, Saeran thinks; it's not a bad time every now and then to see something new in his life.

  
  
The piano peers into his view and an idea pop into his mind. "Come," he beckons to her. She follows behind, never missing a beat. He signals for her to sit. She does, without question his words.

  
  
"Will you sing for me?" He places his fingers over the white keys, flashing her a small smirk before turning his head. He doesn't need to know what she'll say. He knows her answer.

  
  
"Of course." She replies.

  
  
And she sings.

 

Sometimes Saeran hears the gentle tune of the tranquil melody and sometimes he hears her voice. T

 

he voice of the woman he loves.


End file.
